Anything Jr Can Do, Ludwig Can Do Better
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: Ludwig is writing a song, when Jr bustles in. Title says it all. Hope you like it!


Anything Jr Can Do, Ludwig Can Do Better

**Hi, hi, hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Anyways, I follow the copyrights to Nintendo. I don't own the song "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better". Ludwig and Jr are fighting over the throne and they sing the Anything You Can Do song. I'm making some changes to the song, because they are both boys. We can't have one of them saying (For example, Jr) "I'm a girl!" for the obvious reasons. Just before we start, I just want to say thank you to Konata Fan for recommending which two Koopalings for this fic. So kick back, relax and WE'RE LIVE!**

Ludwig was lying on his bed, writing a song when Bowser Jr walked into the room. Ludwig rolled over, sat up and said "Well, well, well. Hi Jr. And what do you want, brother?" Jr giggled and said "I'm gonna be the heir to Dark Land. And you're not!" "Well, I'm the eldest." Ludwig pointed out. "I'm gonna be king!" Jr said. "No, you're not. You wanna bet?" Ludwig said. _"Anything you can do, I can do better! Ha! I can do anything better than you!"_ Ludwig started up. "No you can't!" Jr said. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig retorted. "No, you can't!" Jr smirked. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig gave Jr a dirty look. "No, you can't!" Jr said smugly. "Yes, I can, yes, I can!" Ludwig said to Jr spitefully._ "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!"_ Jr sung. "No, you're not." Ludwig said shortly. "Yes, I am." Said Jr, smirking a little. "No, you're not." Ludwig said in a teasing tone. "Yes, I am." Jr said, getting angry. "No you're not." Ludwig said. "YES I AM, YES I AM!" Jr shouted, burning up inside, but keeping his temper together.

"_I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!" _Jr claimed. Ludwig put his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and told Jr, _"I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!" "I can live on bread and cheese!"_ Jr said. "And only on that?" Ludwig asked. "You bet!" Jr replied. "So can a rat!" Ludwig said sharply.

"_Any note you can sing, I can sing lower!"_ Jr stated. _"I can sing any note lower than you!" _Ludwig snapped back. _"No you can't!"_ Jr sung. _"Yes, I can!"_ Ludwig sung, but lower. _"No, you can't!" _Jr chimed lowly. _"Yes, I can!" _ Ludwig sung, even lower. _"No you can't!_" Jr stated, but really low. _"Yes, I can!"_ Ludwig belted lower. _"No, you can't!"_ Jr sung as low as he could. _"Yes, I can-!" _Ludwig sung lowest. "How do you sing that low?" Jr asked. "I'm a teenager and my voice broke!" Ludwig said. Little did they realise, the rest of the Koopalings heard the sound from Ludwig's room and ran to see what they were fighting about. Jr and Ludwig didn't notice.

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing softer!" _Jr started up again. _"I can say anything softer than you!"_ Ludwig belted out. "No you can't!" Jr said softly. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig said, softer. "No, you can't!" Jr said, even softer. "Yes, I can." Ludwig quietly said. "No, you can't!" Jr whispered. "Yes, I can, YES, I CAN!" Ludwig said at full volume. Wendy and Roy were amazed at how Ludwig's voice could belt out and be so quiet.

"_I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker!"_ Jr smugly sung. _"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" _Ludwig said, holding his belt. "I can open any safe!" Jr said, as if on cue. "Without getting caught?" Ludwig asked. "Yep." Jr said shortly. "That's what I thought, you crook!" Ludwig said.

"_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!" _Jr claimed. _"I can hold any note longer than you!" _Ludwig sung. "No, you can't!" Jr called out. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig said. "No, you can't!" Jr yelled. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig shouted. "No, you can't!" Jr screamed. Ludwig then took a deep breath. "Yes, I can...yes I- CAN!" Ludwig belted out, heavily breathing after the long note.

"YES, YOU CAN-! Where do you keep all that air?" Jr said. "I learned because I can breathe fire!" Ludwig said. The Koopalings were applauding at Ludwig for holding such a long note and Ludwig smirked at Jr, thinking "Beat that!"

"_Anything you can say, I can say faster!"_ Jr claimed. _"I can say anything faster than you!_" Ludwig screamed out. "No, you can't!" Jr said, quickly. "Yes, I can!" Ludwig said, quicker. "No you can't!" Jr said, fast. "Yes I can." Ludwig said faster. "No you can't" Jr said, speeding up. "Yes I can" Ludwig said, even faster. "No you cant" Jr said really quick. "Yes I can" Ludwig said even quicker. "Noyoucan't" Jr said as quick as he could. "YesIcan" Ludwig said the quickest. Ludwig then punched the air.

"_I can garden flowers!" _Jr said, but he blushed, because mainly girls do that. _"I have special powers!"_ Ludwig smirked. _"I can knit a sweater!" _Jr stated. _"I can fill it better!"_ Ludwig chanted. (I don't know whether or not the Koopalings can make pullovers). "I can do most anything!" Jr said, mockingly. "Can you bake a pie?" Ludwig asked. "No." Jr admitted. "Neither can I." Ludwig replied. (I have no idea whether or not the Koopalings can bake).

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!" _Jr sung. _"I can sing anything sweeter than you!" _Ludwig chanted. _"No, you can't!" _Jr sung, sweetly. _"Yes, I can!" _Ludwig sung sweeter. _"No, you can't!"_ Jr sung, even sweeter. _"Yes, I can!" _Ludwig sung really beautifully. _"No, you can't!" _Jr sung, sweeter. _"Ooh, yes I can!"_ Ludwig sung, soulfully. _"No you can't!" _Jr sung, really sweet. _"Yes, I can!"_ Ludwig sung, so sweetly, he was almost in tears. _"NO, YOU CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T!" _Jr chanted. _"YES, I CAN, CAN, CAN!" _Ludwig belted out. "NO YOU CAN'T/ YES I CAN!" They both chanted out. The Koopalings were in cheers!

THE END

**So, how did you like it? Which of them do you like better? Me, well, I like Ludwig better. He's AWESOME! And you guys? Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you all very much for reading. I got this completed in one afternoon. **

**Thank you guys very much and I'll try to update ASAP! I'm working on another fic and I'll try and get that completed soon.**

**See you soon!**

**From always,**

**Captain fstarlet.**


End file.
